Embodiments described herein relate generally to a mounting structure for a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a mounting structure in a floor frame of a vehicle for mounting a vehicle seat to the vehicle.
In buses and other vehicles, the location, spacing, and type of vehicle seat may be custom ordered. Upon receipt of the order by the manufacturer, the vehicle seats are located on the bus by a body plan and mounted to the floor frame of the bus. The mounting points for the vehicle seats are located by a template and drilled from the top of the floor down through the floor and into the underbody structure of the vehicle. Since the locations of the vehicle seats can vary by the custom order, and since the underbody structure of the vehicle generally does not vary, the vehicle seat spacing ordered by the customer may not align with structural locations of the underbody structure. When the seat location dictated by the customer is not aligned with a structural location, the manufacturer may have to select and install additional reinforcements from the underside of the vehicle.